Pick up lines
by I-need-my Nap
Summary: Our favorite son of Hermes aka Travis Stoll needs a date for the upcoming fireworks. What better way to get one than... PICK UP LINES of course! R&R!
1. Cabins: Hecate, Tyche, Nike and Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's characters**

**Okay... so I was inspired by _bubbly chick's_ story: _"Knock,Knock"_ (check it out!) and also by school. *gasps* Let me explain, you see pick up lines are popular at school, right now —and also planking. :D**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't even have a date." <em>Connor's voice echoed in my head.

I can get a date! I'm Travis Stoll! The cute and good-looking son of Hermes and also Counselor of Cabin 11! Of course, I can do this!

I grabbed a notepad nearby -probably my half sister's. I'll return it anyway.

I started scribbling. On the paper I wrote all the cabins of Camp Half-Blood. Now, where shall I start? Hmm... why not start with 20?

**OoOoOo**_  
><em>

_Cabin 20, Hecate…_

"Hey Lou can-"

"Sorry Travis I already have a date." Lou Ellen told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Connor." She said flatly then slammed the door.

I mentally groaned._ Connor already has a date? _

****OoOoOo****

_Cabin 19, Tyche…_

Okay, so the previous cabin didn't really go well but I'm sure my luck will turn out, since Tyche was actually the goddess of fortune _and _luck…

"Can I have directions?" I asked Ria.

"To where?" she asked, flipping her coin.

"To your heart." I winked at her.

She slapped my face.

"Ow!"

W_ell there goes my luck..._

**OoOoOo**

_Cabin 18, Hebe…_

_"_!" Liz screamed.

"What!" I asked.

"What happened to your face?"

"No worries. I'ts just a slap mark."

"Whatever. Anyways... I don't want to here your lame pick up lines."

Really? Harsh_. _

"Hello, I'm a thief and I'm her to steal your heart." I said —ignoring her previous 'statement'.

"If your looking for a date, I already have one." She told me then began to walk away.

**OoOoOo**

_Cabin 17, Nike…_

"Hey, Addison!" I called as I walk to cabin 17, "Wanna here a pick-up line."

She gave me a fake-smile. "No."

"Did you fart? Ca-"

"Continue and you will lose the next capture the flag." She threatened.

But I continued anyway. "Did you fart? 'cause you blew me away."

After I said that, there was a bright glow. Addison began chanting something, Then the bright glow died down.

"I warned you."

I scoffed. _As if she can do that?_ Then I remembered Addison was a daughter of Nike. "Uh-oh…"

**OoOoOo**

Cabin 16, Nemesis? Nah, I'll probably get punched. Next! Cabin 15, Hypnos? Wouldn't wanna wake them up do we? Um, cabin 14, Iris? Hmm… well, the girls from cabin 14 are pretty nice. No?

_Cabin 14, Iris…_

I knocked on the cabin's door.

"If your looking for a date well… no one's available!" the counselor of cabin 14 shouted.

This is gonna be harder than I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Well... you have just witness my failed sense of humor... Epic fail!<strong>

**Should I continue? **

**Review! If you did not like it, REVIEW anyway then, state why you didn't like it. And if you did liked it REVIEW, telling me why you liked it. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**EVEN**

**IF**

**YOU**

**DON'T**

**LIKE**

**IT!**


	2. Cabins: Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Apollo

**Question: should I make longer chapters?**

* * *

><p>I stared at the notepad with distaste as I put an <em>X <em>on the previous cabins listed on it.

After Cabin 14 is 13. Which was…Hades?

Actually, there isn't a single child of Hades in Cabin 13 (unless you count in, Nico di Angelo).

So moving on… Cabin 12 Dionysus?

Pollux is the only camper on Cabin 12 —Let's just skip that. Cabin 11, Hermes —eww. Date my own half-sisters? That's just wrong.

**OoOoOo**

_Cabin 10, Aphrodite…_

"Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!" I told a random Aphrodite girl. **(a/n: Thank you,** _**goddessofhunt!**_**)**

"Aww, That's really sweet!" she gushed. "I'd really love to be your date for the upcoming fireworks!"

A smile turned on my face.

"But I won't." she added.

My smile suddenly turned to a frown.

"Why?" I asked, feeling really disappointed.

"Well, for one thing, you're cute. But I won't go with you because of what happened after you 'Golden-mango-prank'."

"But, that was just for fun!"

"Well it was not "fun" for us!" she retorted. "So, bye!"

**OoOoOo**

_Cabin 9, Hephaestus…_

"Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Nyssa began to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here! I just said a pick-up line! Hey, Nyssa!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Please, stay." I said, with my best puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll give you another chance."

I tried another pick-up line, "Your eyes are as blue as my toilet water at home."

…which results, got me a black-eye.

_In the infirmary…_

I could still feel the pain from the punch that Nyssa gave me, but I managed to say, to an Apollo girl, "Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

She threw the ice bag at me.

"Hey! Easy… can't you see I have a black-eye?"

…which earned me another punch in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... that was short! <strong>

**So what was your favorite pick up line, so far? I would really love to know.**

**If you have any pick up lines that you might want to give me then, give me! **

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
